Tsuki to Midorikawa no ichi ki
by MochiShojo
Summary: The title gives a clue to the fic, but here's something foryou gaigins;): Kagome's penpal comes for a vist, but why does she have a shikon shard? And what's u with her younger brother?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first IY fic, and it was written because my Oni(NOT One) San will beat me over the head if I don't. Here's a shout out to my hamster; hey Mochibiki, I'm not quite sure if you get the internet with your habitrail, but hi all the same. On with the story! Also, I don't own InuYasha, or anything for that matter. Except Mochi biki.Or does she own me? Or is our society enslaved by mice? Hmn...  
  
Kagome sighed. Inu Yasha was going to throw a tantrum at the fact that she couldn't come into the feudel era, she had company. And a date with Hojo. And a sucky attendance record. And stuff to buy. So just one more thing than usual. No big deal. Either way, she would tell him today and sit his ass off if he tried to 'persuade her.  
"NANI AZUOAMARUONNA?!!!" Was heard all through out the forest. Bird abandoned their chirping-so-annoyingly-cute-you -want-to-rip-their-tails- off-and-chew-it-spitefully-infront-of-their-face posts. Greenpeace got pissed from the 'air pollution' (Whatever the hell they claim that is) And in general, the generic things that happen when Inu Yasha yells. I presume you included getting 'osuwaried' more times than humanely (note the 'e') Possible.  
"Kagomechan, why?" asked Sango, the same initial intention from Inu Yasha, but Sango actually got an answer this time.  
"I'm glad you asked Sangochan," replied Kagome. "I've a penpal, from the United States, and she is visiting tomorrow. Quite frankly, her Japanese is impeccable, as are her teaching skills. She taught me how to pronounce constant blends and the 'l' sound!" with this, our Japanese school girl went starry eyed. Her English mentor was so patient and kind. She couldn't wait to meet her.  
"Yeah, yeah Kagome. Spare us your harping. When are you gonna come back here, dammit?"  
"Kagomesama,"interjected Miroku "When shall you grace us with your presence once again?"  
"Hai Kagomechan. Will you supply us well with 'pocky' and 'chewey bars'?" inquired Sango about the rationing of her favorite snacks.  
"One week, and yes, But InYasha has eaten up all of my allowance with his infatuation of ramen. I'll have to mooch off of Souta. My penpal is bringing her ottoto with her. They're orphans."  
She paused, waiting for the sympathy received only from a 'poor things' from Sango. Miroku was too busy staring off into space, presumably wondering if this 'penpal' would bear his child. InuYasha was too busy to make any comment, although it was probably better that way.  
This slip of time, Kagome used to go through the Bone Eating Well. Okay,okay. Way too short for a first chapter. Give me some slack, peeps. I've got the flu, and am hecka tired. Please tell me if any one is OOC. Reviews appreciated and acknowledged. Who is this pen pal? What stationary does she use? Where the hell is Shippou? This and the answer to the ultimate question, Next, on MY STUPD FIC I HAVE YET TO NAME!!! Hohanna! 


	2. SHIPPOUCHAN!

Hello! How are you all doing littlte people? The answer is ;great, and I have reviewed your fic. At least it SHOULD be. Review, ppl!!! Oh yeah, I don't own IY or any of it's afflites. RUB IT IN WHY DONCHA! On to the ficcy! ^-^  
  
Kagome slipped back into the future, lugging that colossal backpack she always carries around (What DOES she haul it around for? Is it like her teddy bear?)into the house. Today, her penpal was coming-within an hour to be exact- so everything unusual had to be put away and preparations made. "Would you like some more?" inquired Kagome's mom from the kitchen, amidst the gobbling and chewing, and thrown candy wrappers. 'Wait a sec.' thought Kagome. 'Mom never lets Souta pig out like that, and I'm missing a jewel shard. So'  
She screeched, "SHIPPOUCHAN!" into the air worriedly. Answering her call, the kogitsune came bounding into the entryway, clutching a brownie in one hand and a jewel shard in the other. He had his face smeared with chocolate and a grin. Kagome looked at him with horror.  
As if to break the uncomfortanle trance, the phone rang. Souta answered it. "Moshi moshi?" He said mechanically. He was used to that by now.  
"hello?" said a highly accecented voice on the other end. "Yeah, is this the Higurashi residence? This is Tsuki, Kagome's penpal. We have arrived at the airport and are going to get ourselves a taxi right after I get my money exchanged for yen. We'll see you in a few minutes, thank you for letting us stay with you!"  
The phone line went dead. There was no reason to keep on chatting though, as all of their questions were answered. There was a silence that was like having pins stuck through you. Everyone's eyes turned to Shippuo.  
"YOU GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" screamed Kagome and Souta in chorus. Mrs. Higurashi handed Shippou a goodie bag and sent him back to the well.  
Souta and Kagome stared, horrified by the mess. There was a layer of chocolate wrappers on the floor and chocolate smeared on the counter. They had to clean this up in less than 15 minutes, maybe five.  
"I-I'll get the trash bags", said Souta. Kagome nodded and took out some rags and Windex. They had both tamed the mess and sworn to never let Shippou eat chocolate ever again within 10 minutes. They were completely worn out.  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Jiichan answered it. There stood two people, each holding a duffel bag. The taller one- about Kagome's height- had sweeping black hair down to her waist and calm, cool eyes that gleamed like sapphires. She wore a velvet peasant top that matched her eyes and long, flared khakis with black boots. The shorter one-half a head taller than Souta- had a dash of greasy black hair and black eyes that looked like drops of venom. He looked kind enough, though, in his white dress shirt and khakis, with high topped tennis shoes.  
"So sorry Mr.Higurashi", stated the girl, removing her shoes. "Did we catch you at a bad time? Ah! How rude of me, my name is Momoyama Tsuki, and this is my ototto, Momoyama Yue. Pleased to meet you."  
They bowed low and long to show their respect, and bowed for Souta and Kagome.  
"I'll show you my room, that's where you will be staying." Kagome then led Tsuki to her room. Souta followed en suite.  
When inside the room, Tsuki politely surveyed it and complemented Kagome's taste in colors.  
Suddenly, something hit Kagome. 'A shikon shard!'. She eagerly surveyed the outside of her window, until her eyes fell upon Tsuki's neck. There it was, glowing brighter than she had ever seen a shard glow. Kagome stared in disbelief. 'How was this possible?!'  
  
Nice stopping place, eh? Anyways, I figured out where Shippou was, to make up for his absence. Well, off to translate the 5th volume of Tokyo Mew Mew! Hohanna! 


End file.
